Un nuevo Comienzo
by Kimberdly Jackson
Summary: La Historia de un matrimonio un poco convencional, dos jóvenes aprendiendo a demostrar su amor y a conllevar su nueva relación...Goku y Milk... quienes no cuentan con la inesperada, pero encantadora llegada de sus mellizos... Gohan y Mina...


_**Saludos a todos, soy nueva en la pagina, incluso nueva en el mundo de los Fics sobre anime, me encanta todo lo relacionado con Dragon Ball, marco mi infancia de principio a fin… en este pequeño Fic quise plasmar el amor de ambos, que siempre estuvo presente… **_

_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, gracias a todos y ¡Disfruten!... **_

_**Un Nuevo Comienzo**_

_Capítulo 1_

_Lejos de la monotonía que ofrecen a menudo las grandes ciudades, un lugar completamente desolado, lleno de centenares de kilómetros de frescos prados, que le dan un aire de paz y libertad extrema, claro sin contar con su gran número de animales colosales que rompen muchas veces con la tranquilidad de la lejana Montaña Paoz…_

_En medio de este recóndito lugar, se observa a lo lejos una tenue luz que proviene de una pequeña fogata, colocada a la intemperie al frente de una pequeña y acogedora casa, a su lado se encuentra una joven pareja de esposos, aún vestidos con sus elegantes trajes de novios…_

_El joven observa detenidamente todo a su alrededor, lo embarga una alegría enorme al volver a ese tan nostálgico lugar, donde años atrás compartió los momentos mas alegres de su infancia junto con su querido abuelito; luego poso su mirada en la bella jovencita que esta a su lado, su esposa, que raro y nuevo era todo para Goku, Milk no le desagradaba, pero no entendía nada de lo que conlleva formar un matrimonio, solo sabia que debía vivir con ella para siempre, no era mala idea, ella le caía bien y ya nunca volvería a estar solo… ¡era maravilloso!..._

¿Cómo había aceptado?, esa pregunta atormenta mi mente desde hace unas horas, es cierto, ansiaba mas que nada poder casarme, pero todo lo que soñé, lo que imagine que seria mi boda se iba poco a poco por la borda, mi querido y esperado Goku, no era nada atento ni caballeroso, era todo lo contrario; distraído, desesperante y a veces un poco molesto…

No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba enamora de él desde que nos vimos por primera ves a los 12 años, ese cariño fue creciendo hasta convertirse en amor, amor a alguien que apenas vi dos veces, pero que sabia, seria el amor de toda mi vida…

Lo amo, no me caben dudas, lo había esperado años, rechazando a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse, estaba comprometida, ¿Cómo osaban ofrecerme cartas o rosas?... incluso, perdí mi miedo al combate, a la pelea extrema que mi futuro esposo tanto amaba, aprendí artes marciales después de argumentarle a mi padre que no seria buena esposa para mi Goku si él no me entrenaba… y así fui viviendo esos años, añorando su regreso y atesorando su recuerdo, todo para que él destruyera mis sueños con una estúpida frase durante nuestra ceremonia de bodas… "_**Seremos muy buenos amigos, Milk…"**_

Buenos amigos, ¡Amigos!, que demonios estaba diciendo, somos esposos, marido y mujer, compañeros, amantes, pero… amigos, eso malogro por completo mi día, mi carácter sensible y temperamental me había traicionado, trate de relajarme, de contener mi ira, de comprender la ingenuidad de mi esposo, pero que el rechazara mi beso luego de que nos declararan pareja oficial ante todos, me hizo estallar, como se atrevía a hacerme ese desplante, todos se quedaron pasmados, yo solo atine a abrazarlo y mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, no le ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde ese momento, a él no le importo en lo más mínimo, se la paso comiendo y comiendo durante toda la fiesta, al caer el ocaso, decidí que deberíamos irnos a nuestra casa, subí a mi Aero coche, mientras jalaba del traje de mi novio, ahora oficialmente mi esposo, para sentarlo con fuerza en el asiento del copiloto, el solo me miro confundido mientras yo aceleraba a toda velocidad, no me despedí de ningún invitado, ni de mi padre… mi ira era incontenible, no quería desahogarse con nadie que no fuera el culpable de mis sueños rotos…

_Ahora estaban ahí, frente a la que seria su casa, su tristeza era inmensa, se había negado a si misma la posibilidad de entrar, no podía hacerlo, el pensar que él no la amaba le carcomía el alma, solo opto por sentarse a observar el que seria su hogar, junto al hombre que ella ama, pero ese amor no es para nada correspondido…_

_Ante su silencio, Goku solo pensó que ella quería estar afuera, pero no era mala idea, la noche era hermosa, llena de estrellas, de paz, era maravilloso, que inteligente era Milk, podrían observar mejor el paraje si acampaban afuera, busco algo de leña y aso un enorme pescado que consiguió sin dificultad en el rio que estaba cerca de ahí… comió solo, ya que desde que llegaron ella no se ha movido de su posición, ignorándolo por completo, sin dirigirle ni una palabra, ningún gesto, nada…_

_Se acomodó a su lado mientras recordaba su infancia, perdiéndose, al igual que su esposa, en el gran universo de sus pensamientos…_

Luego de pensar por horas, mi mente llego a aclararse un poco, dejando de lado mi ira, tomo conciencia de lo que mi esposo había vivido, él quedo huérfano desde pequeño, sus amigos no eran precisamente los adecuados para explicarle ciertos temas de la vida, su ingenuidad se debía principalmente a su gran ignorancia sobre muchos temas, especialmente sobre el amor de pareja, como podía pedirle algo que el desconocía por completo, la respuesta estaba ante mis ojos, debía de enseñarle lo que era el amor, el amor puro y eterno que sentía por él, yo seré su guía…

_En su momento de felicidad plena, por haber conseguido finalmente la respuesta a tan trillado problema… se sintió observada con detenimiento, volteo lentamente su rostro hasta toparse con el masculino semblante del pelinegro, él le sonrió encantadoramente, ella sintió palidecer ante su cercanía, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín exagerado mientras respondía torpemente con una sonrisa a su amado esposo… _

- Ya no estas molesta Milk… que bueno pensé que vivirías ignorándome siempre jejeje… - rio con ganas mientras tomaba su nuca con una de sus manos, este gesto me hizo reír, él es mi alegría plena, ¿Cómo no amarlo?...

- No estaba molesta Goku, solo estaba pensando… - Mentí, para que complicarlo con una larga explicación de mis sentimientos, si al final no lo entendería…

- Ahh… con que era eso, pues empezabas a preocuparme, te hable durante horas y no me hacías caso… - Hizo un mohín mientras miraba al cielo, solo me limite a observarlo, él era maravilloso, con todos sus defectos, era mi vida entera… -

- Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo…

- ¿Enserio Milk?, que bien, me agrada hablar contigo, me haces sentir raro pero bien a la ves… - Él me miraba de frente, fijamente, mientras sin querer confesaba lo que tanto añoraba escuchar… -

- Te hago sentir raro y bien a la ves, como es eso Goku, explícame… - La luz de la esperanza iluminaba mis ojos, lo miró fijamente, esperando ansiosa sus respuesta...-

- Pues… no lo se… es muy complicado, ni yo lo entiendo…

- Solo describe lo que sientes Goku…

- Bueno… recuerdas nuestro viaje para salvar a Ox – Satan del incendio en su castillo… - asentí nerviosa… - bien, desde que estuvimos juntos ese tiempo, me haces sentir cosas raras… como el querer protegerte, el que ahora no me molesten tus abrazos, es mas me agradan y quiero que lo hagas mas seguido… - me miró fijamente, era un sueño hecho realidad, ¡Goku quería que lo abrace!, no lo dude, me lance en sus brazos mientras me acomodaba en su amplio pecho, él se quedo inmóvil, subí mi mirada a su rostro, ¡se había sonrojado!, que vista tan maravillosa, mientras mi Goku reaccionaba colocaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor mio, envolviéndome, haciéndome sentir segura y protegida a su lado… -

- ¿Qué sientes ahora Goku? – Pregunte nerviosa mientras lo encaraba… -

- Bueno… es extraño Milk – Me miraba tiernamente mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo… - siento como si algo revoloteará en mi estomago, es como si tuviera hambre, pero de ti… - No lo puedo creer, Goku siente "mariposas en el estomago", es lo mismo que me pasa con él, eso quiere decir… que sin saberlo… se ha enamorado de mi… - ves, es algo muy raro, te has quedado callada, seguro es algo ridículo verdad, no te molestes por favor Milk… - bajo su rostro avergonzado, tome su mentón entre mis manos para observarlo fijamente, él era tan complicado e infantil, tan dulce e ingenuo, que cada vez me provocaba amarlo más… -

- No es ridículo Goku, yo también siento lo mismo cuando estoy contigo…

- Enserio Milk, entonces tú debes saber cómo se llama lo que nos pasa, ¿verdad?... – Al fin encuentro la respuesta, como no lo pensé antes, Milk es muy inteligente, debí preguntárselo antes… -

- Bueno… eso se llama… - Hice una pausa eterna, en sus intensos ojos negros empezaba a asomarse la preocupación, mientras me sonrojaba cada vez más, presionaba mis labios en un intento por querer hablarle… -

- ¡¿Cómo se llama, Milk?!, vamos quiero saber…

- Se llama…- Hice una pausa mientras me perdía en sus expresivos ojos negros, ahora más segura, logre continuar… - se llama amor… - Listo, lo dije, aunque, no sé de que me preocupo, él no lo entenderá… -

- ¿Amor?... – Algo me decía que ya había escuchado esa palabra, pero ¡¿Dónde?!... Si era eso, seguro Milk sabrá explicarme que es eso del amor… -

- Si, amor Goku, acaso no sabías de ese sentimiento…

- Pues no, tú… puedes explicarme… - Acerco su rostro al mío, mientras me miraba fijamente, sus brazos eran reconfortantes, sin que él se diera cuenta, me estaba dando el valor suficiente para poder contestarle… -

- Es algo complicado Goku, el amor tiene muchas variantes, ahí amor de amigos, de padre a hijos, de pareja… - hice una pausa mientras el me observaba expectante, como si de mi respuesta dependiera su vida… - estoy segura que debes de haber experimentado muchos de sus aspectos Goku, con tus amigos, tu abuelito e incluso tu comida… - Rio con ganas, contagiándome su alegría desbordante… - pero… - me puse seria mientras lo encaraba duramente, él me observo en silencio, esperando paciente que las palabras fluyeran nuevamente… - el amor de pareja, es un sentimiento un poco confuso y complicado, empiezas a notarlo cuando esa persona te interesa más que cualquier otra, quieres protegerla, abrazarla, besarla y compartir todas tu cosas y tus momento con ella, comienzas a sentir un revoloteo en tu estómago, como si miles de mariposas estuvieran dentro, te sonrojas y te gusta hablar con esa persona, cuando todo esto se junta, puede decirse… que se ha enamorado de esa persona y que la ama con todas sus fuerzas… - No omití ningún detalle de lo que siento por él, avergonzada, levante mi rostro para encontrarme con sus finos ojos azabache, confundidos y preocupados me observaban fijamente, ¡Oh Kami!, que me halla entendido por favor… -

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo Milk! – Su inesperada reacción me hizo saltar entre sus brazos, él me miro divertido mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro… - el querer protegerte, el que quiera compartir mi comida contigo, el que me gusten tus abrazos y esas cosquillas en mi estomago quieren decir que estoy enamorado de ti… que alivio, pensé que estaba enfermo… - caí de espalda ante su manera tan despreocupada de tomar las cosas, iba a reclamarle con algún grito, pero de súbito tomo mis manos entre las suyas acercándolas a su pecho para dirigirlas a su corazón… - lo que siento por ti, también hace que mi corazón se acelere de esta manera… - Me observo inocente, haciéndome sentir insensible por haberle querido gritar segundos atrás… sonreí mientras lo miraba fijamente, él solo respondió a mi gesto acariciando mis manos entre las suyas… -

- Si Goku, lo mismo me pasa a mi, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que estoy contigo…

- Enserio… puedo sentir tu corazón… - soltó con delicadeza mis manos mientras acercaba las suyas a mi pecho… me sentí palidecer ante su tacto, él se concentro en sentir mis latidos… - no lo siento… - torció sus labios y fruncía el seño, luego sonrió aliviado y coloco su cabeza en medio de mi pecho, me sonroje instantáneamente, mientras él se acurrucaba en mi regazo, tratando de sentir mi corazón… - es maravilloso Milk, se acelera igual que el mío… - Yo solo asentí avergonzada, su cercanía me había hecho sonrojar notablemente… - Milk… - se apartó de mi mientras yo agachaba mi rostro encendido por la vergüenza, tomo mi mentón con una mano para hacer que lo mirara de frente, pensó por un momento y volvió a hablarme, casi en susurro… - creo que te amo… - y el tiempo se detuvo en ese espacio entre él y yo, había añorado por años que esas palabras salieran de su boca, con naturalidad, con sinceridad, como lo había hecho en ese instante… -

- Lo crees Goku…

- Si Milk, estoy seguro… - En sus ojos pude ver claramente la decisión, la confianza en lo que hacia y lo que decía…

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no quisiste besarme en nuestra boda?... – Es cierto, él me había confesado algo tan añorado por mi todos estos años, pero… el que me rechazará de esa forma dejo mi alma herida… -

- Besarte, ¿Qué es eso?... se puede comer… - arremetí contra el piso ante su pregunta, pero de pronto la respuesta nuevamente aclaraba mi mente, si el desconocía el amor de pareja, era obvio que no supiera nada acerca de una, entonces el jamás había besado a otra mujer… -

- Pues es algo parecido a lo que te di en el torneo, recuerdas… - tomo su barbilla acariciándola levemente mientras ladeaba su cabeza, como si en esa posición las ideas fluyeran más rápido en su mente… -

- Creo que te refieres a cuando pegaste tus labios a mi mejilla… ¿Verdad?... – asentí levemente… - y eso se llama beso…

- Si Goku, aunque hay diferentes clases…

- ¡Hay diferentes formas de darlo!, quiero saberlo Milk…

- Una forma es en la mejilla, los amigos muy queridos se saludan así, lo padres besan a menudo a sus hijos en la frente y… bueno… las parejas juntan sus labios en un beso profundo… - observe su rostro por un momento, se veía pensativo y muy confundido, su silencio me estaba desesperando, seguro se sentiría obligado por mi reclamo de hace rato… -

- Entonces, si nosotros somos pareja y nos amamos ¿verdad?... – asentí confundida mientras lo observaba, hablaba serio, jamás lo había visto así…- debemos besarnos Milk… - sus palabras fueron música para mis oídos, siempre soñé que mi primer beso me lo daría mi Goku, mi gran fantasía se volvía realidad… - aunque yo jamás eh dado uno, y no entiendo muy bien eso de los besos Milk…

- Solo debes dejarte llevar Goku, yo tampoco eh besado a nadie, pero el amor nos guiara… - El silencio inundo el lugar por completo, ambos solo estábamos ahí, frente a frente, mirándonos fijamente… - cierra los ojos Goku… - instantáneamente lo hizo, decidí tomar la iniciativa, mi esposo jamás lo haría… Acerque mi rostro al suyo mientras mi respiración se aceleraba al igual que mis latidos, toque delicadamente mis labios con los suyos, electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, al sentir como lentamente él me pegaba mas a su cuerpo, profundizando mi delicado contacto, abriendo paso a un beso más profundo…permitiéndome conocer detalladamente su boca, al hacer contacto con su lengua, haciendo de este momento más apasionado, el respirar era necesario para ambos, nos separamos escasos milímetros del otro…

- Milk… puedo besarte de nuevo…

_No hubo respuesta de su compañera, ella se acercó delicadamente a él mientras pegaba nuevamente sus labios con los de su adorado pelinegro, las caricias se hicieron presentes, con timidez y miedo cada uno exploro el cuerpo del otro, al pasar los minutos, la ropa se hizo bastante incomoda, poco a poco el ambiente se hacia más propicio para el amor, el amor de ambos jóvenes, que compartieron su noche de bodas bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, únicas testigos de ese momento tan romántico y apasionado…_

_**Espero que hallan disfrutado de este primer capitulo, se vendrán más sorpresas y nuevos descubrimientos para ambos, serán pocos capítulos, pero se que les gustara mucho, pronto vendrán nuevas historias y claro mi gran trabajo sobre mi personaje inventado… Mina…**_

_**Saludos, muchas gracias y que Dios los bendiga…**_


End file.
